The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0047’.
‘CIDZ0047’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has pure white decorative-type inflorescences, both quill and spoon-shaped ray floret forms can be found with the spoon-shaped more profound on warmer grown crops, strong and uniform plant habit, suitable for production with both disbudded or no bud removal.
‘CIDZ0047’ originated from a hybridization made in February 2008 in a greenhouse in Bogota, Columbia. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘Yovail’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,298, with flat ray florets and a more compact plant habit.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0047’ was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘B3122’ with flat-type yellow ray florets, produces more disc florets and pollen when compared to ‘CIDZ0047’. The resultant seed was sown and grown in a shade structure in July 2008 in Fort Myers, Fla. USA.
‘CIDZ0047’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in December 2008 in a shade structure in Fort Myers, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0047’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in February 2009 in a greenhouse in Fort Myers, Fla.